Sadness
by BeingMe4Ever
Summary: Lilac is reaped for the hunger games. She has to leave everyone she loves behind. Warning, this is soo sad. Also I suck at summaries, but please readd and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, ive taken over this account now, im a friend of th orignal beingme4ever. She said it was ok, bc she got new account. I hop you lik my new stry, it's rlly sad though, so be warnded. Pls review.

My nam is Lilac nd Im frm district 12. This year i was chosen for the hunger games. Its really scary and im so frighten i may lose and die. I dunnot wanna die. Ever. So im really hoping everyone wil understand taht. Im just too pretty for anyon to kiill me. If you r wondering haw i look, i have long blond hair. It's soo blonde it almose loks white. And i ahve purple eyes, which is how i got my nam. Evrrone thinks there fakd, but its just s genetic thinng. Im also really sknny and have s nice body. Godness, i hp i win.

If i dont win my entire family wil die bc sadness, how awful would that be? I woul cry everyday. Oh, i woul be so sad. My byfriend would prolly doe too. He's i really sweet boy and he loves me so much, i hape he doesn't brake things of if i lose. That would just bresk my heart. Oh, i c hin coming now.

"Hey bby," he says kissing me passionalty.

"Hi, imma miss ylu soo much. And the worst part is we never got to do it." I say crying.

"Let's do it now." He says and we do. It was grate.

Afterward he lave and i get on the train to the capitol. Im going yo miss everyone so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx soo much to writig4yourlove for being my numbr 1 fan! And shud the fruck up, im a metaphor, you gave this too me. Anyway, heres chapt 2. Ennnjy.

I was so depresssed being on thta train. It was so sad, my district counterpart wasnt even cute so i had noting to llook at. I was jst so upset. Why do bad thinggs happen to gud peole? I had neve done anything wrong to nonbody. I sat dowm for breakfas tryin not to cri. I didnt wanna makr a scene. The gross guy, Ryan, was being so stupid. He trked flirting wit me.

"Your really pretty." He said in that gross voce of his and i couldnt believe it.

"Ummm, i have a bf and also your gross." I told him, but he didn't seem to care.

"So? Lets do it on the table." He said staring at my flawlss bobs.

"Ugh!" Isaed, how could he be so gross. I run to mh rom and go cry. I miss my bf so much. Why coundlnt he be chose. I miss my family too. This is gunna be so hard. I crycuntilcwe get to the capitol. Its so big! And allcthe peolpe here look crazy. I cou,dnt belive my eyes.

"Wow," isay, and Ryan nods his head. This is sso craxxy. I go get cleand up, but i dont need bc im perfect. The immeadalty send me down to Cinna.

"Wow, he syas. "Your beatidul."

"Thanx, i say, but I have a bf."

"Oh," he sayd so sadly it breaks my heart. Maybe just one kiss, but instead it turns itno it and i cant stop. It just feels soo gud. We finally stop, and i get my costume. Its batiful. Its a black dress with red and it looks like fire. I luked so pretty. I almust cried. I go to ur float and wait for Ryan. Everyone is tots checking me out, and i dont mind. I hope my bf doesnt eithee. The paraded runs smoothly except ryan tried to hold my hand and it was gross, and i cried afterwards. I hop he dies first.

Ps, pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3

Today is th dy of the ranking thingy. What im gonna do is shoot a bow, cuz im rlly gud at it. Wen i go down there. Ryan is ther. He tries talking to me, but i stop.

"Look, Ry. I fuking hate u, so die." I say to his butt ugly face. He is just so nasty. They call his name and tghen its my turn. I go in and shoot hed bows perfe tly. All the peopled cxlap and i feel so gud abou myself. The people all look rlly sad though.

"Whats wrong." I ask them

"We just dot wantf someon as pretty as you to die." They say an leave. I feel so bad for them. Stupidc gamess I wsih they would just go away.

Laterf wed watch they tv for our scores. Ryhan gets a 2. I laugh rrlly hard. I get a 12.

"Wow," everyon says an I feel so dam prousd. Imma win.

The next days pass in a blur and sadly the games start soon. Im so scared. What if i die? What if my bf moves on? Tht would ne soo sad. I cant stand this anymore. I just sit in my rooom and cry until thy call me down for the games.

I getf intfo the tunnel thingy all scared like and shaky. Cinna say h'll miss and I go up. The arena is beautiful. Is a winter wondeland. Tghznkfully i have a huge coat so ill be warm. The countdaown edns and i run for the cornupcopia. I grab a bow and shoot a bunch of peopled, disracting them with my bbaty. Im gng to win.


End file.
